The present disclosure relates to a method and system for dynamically provisioning resources in a virtual environment. Computing resources can be provisioned to meet user objectives using a network or the Internet. In an example, streaming video can be provided as a service. Dynamic resource provisioning for streaming data on demand can be provided. For example, large amount of video data can streamed depending on the number of users at any given time. The number of users can vary according to need during the time of day, days of the week, or time of year. A peak usage time can require large amounts of available resources, however, outside the peak usage time, a large amount of provisioned resources can be idle.